gearsofwar123fandomcom-20200213-history
Gears of war 3 cog tags
Act 1 Cog Tag 1 Prologue: To find this COG Tag, follow your friend by walking into a dank room with boarded up windows. He’ll leave through the door ahead to your right. Turn around to find a door just right of the entrance. Kick it down to find the first collectible. Cog Tag 2 Chapter 1: Always be on the lookout for red Skull and COG insignias, they signify nearby COG tags. Find the insignia against a shipping container, move left under the awning above and look up to see an ugly corpse hanging under the railing. Shoot it and the COG tag will drop to the ground. Cog Tag 3 Chapter 3: In the backroom, look in the office marked with a red insignia, the COG tag is just on the desk next to the computer. Cog Tag 4 Chapter 4: Stepping out into the open of the shipping center, turn left to see a red insignia spraypainted onto the wall. Follow it onto a wooden dock to find another COG tag. Cog Tag 5 Chapter 6: In a dark area, look for a ladder leading down into the catwalks below the bridge. Slide down the ladder and run to a circular center section where you’ll find the shining COG tag. Act 2 Cog Tag 6 Chapter 1: Reaching a section where you find green smoke billowing up, look to the left of a few shipping containers to find the cog tag on the ground in a corner where two of the shipping containers meet. Cog Tag 7 Chapter 3: After successfully sniping a series of snipers in a large open area without being caught, a door will open as three Locust Drones come out to investigate. Run into the open door and look for baskets near some ammo and a piece of cover. The COG tag is right on the ground between the baskets and cover. Cog Tag 8 Chapter 6: Run up steps from the streets below up onto a platform where Locusts are shooting down at you. At the top, turn right and run towards an open concrete building. Inside you’ll find the COG tag in the corner, on the floor. Act 3 Cog Tag 9 Chapter 2: While still fighting the monstrous berserker, look in one of the corner for a stack of wooden crates. Follow the left wall of the arena after leaving the main gate. Cog Tag 10 Chapter 4: Smash through the wooden barricade to get inside. Turn right and head into the back alley. The COG tags are lying in crusty blood behind a pile of sandbags. Act 4 Cog Tag 11 Chapter 1: Fight through some Lambent enemies while hugging the left wall. Eventually, you’ll find a small shell of a structure with a trash fire burning inside. Look inside the shipping container laying on it’s front panel to find this COG tag. Cog Tag 12 Chapter 5: Crossing on a walkway through the ship, look right across the gap for a red insignia spray painted on a shipping container. Run forward and circle right around the gap to reach an open space behind the shipping container. The COG tag is on the ground right in that corner. Act 5 Cog Tag 13 Chapter 2: Grab the mech suit and take it with you into the large elevator. Ride up, jump back into the suit, and step off as the elevator malfunctions. Walk into the dark hallway and look left for an alcove leading to a large set of double doors. Use the mech to break the doors open, then jump out to find a COG tag inside the room. Cog Tag 14 Chapter 3: Continue ahead of the falling pillars in the train station, and fight through the enemies that jump down to face you. Continnue all the way down forward towards the blackened doorway. The COG tag is on the ground near the waiting benches just across from the dead-end double doors. Cog tag 15 Chapter 5: Pull open the sliding door, and enter the dark room. Hug the right wall and walk towards a stack of wooden crates and barrels in the corner. Shoot or smash up the wooden storage to find a COG tag underneath.